elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebellion at Frostmoth
Rebellion at Frostmoth is the second quest in the main questline of . Objectives *Speak to Captain Falx Carius in his chambers, in Fort Frostmoth *Acquire one bottle of any liquor (Sujamma, Flin, Mazte, Greef, Shein or Cyrodiilic Brandy). *Speak to a guard about the "dry fort" topic and give him the bottle of alcohol. *Return to Carius and inquire about unrest among the guards. *Speak to Antonius Nuncius. *Visit Nuncius's office and search his locked desk. *Confront Nuncius. *Either report the info to Carius or say he had nothing to do with it. Walkthrough A Dry Fort In Fort Frostmoth, the Nerevarine must find Captain Falx Carius. He can be found in his chambers above the Captain Quarters. Carius will reveal that Fort Frostmoth has been having problems, the soldiers have low morale and little devotion without apparent reason. He can't do anything without a direct approach. He then requests that the Nerevarine find what is the cause of the trouble. Investigation If the Nerevarine talks with any of the soldiers, they say that they could make use of a "good drink." The Hero must find a drink for the soldier. Any of the following can be used, sujamma, flin, mazte, greef, shein or Cyrodiilic brandy. There are several ways to acquire a bottle of alcohol. It is possible to go back to Vvardenfell and buy a drink in Gnisis. There are bottles in the Fort, in several rooms behind locked doors, and on shelves in the room next to Captain Carius. The suspicious priest After giving a drink to a soldier, the latter will explain that the captain banned alcohol in the Fort and that only the Imperial Cult priest, Antonius Nuncius, understands the soldiers' needs. However, if Nerevarine reports this to Captain Carius, Carius will say that the idea of forbidding alcohol has come from Nuncius. The Nerevarine must talk to the priest, who is located in the Imperial Cult tower. Antonius will admit that Carius did not ban alcohol, claiming the shipments simply stopped arriving. He will deny any accusations made and will ask to be left alone. If this is reported to the Captain, he will explain that nothing can be done without proof. The homesick priest Above the Armory, Antonius' room can be found, his desk will be locked (level 50). Inside a large quantity of beverages can be found. With this proof, the Hero must return to Antonius. The latter will confess everything. Antonius explains that he hoped the soldiers would get agitated without any alcohol, and maybe start a mutiny. Due to the issuing chaos, Antonius would have requested to back home. The Nerevarine can respond in two ways: either report the whole story to Captain Carius, or protect Antonius and lie to the captain. If the truth is spoken, the captain will appear disappointed with Antonius, saying Antonius just needed to ask for a leave. As punishment, the captain decides that Antonius will not go back to Vvardenfell so soon. If the Nerevarine lies to Captain Carius, the captain will be happy with the end of the disturbance, even if the cause was not discovered. If Antonius is killed, the Captain will simply ask to stop the investigation. Journal Trivia *Once Antonius Nuncius' large stock of alcohol has been acquired, and only before completing this quest, it is possible to go around the whole fort and offer bottles of liquor to every guard, which will raise their disposition toward the Nerevarine to 90, by choosing the topic "Booze". This is particularly useful in Zeno Faustus' case, who will need a high disposition to complete the next quest. The topic will disappear from conversations once Captain Carius is spoken to and the quest completed. fr:Rébellion au fort Molène ru:Беспорядки в Форте Инеевой Бабочки